The New Horror
by Lady Ireth Greenleaf
Summary: this is an AU story,Serena seeks revenge from a group of lifegaurds after her best friend Seiya is killed.later chapters rated R for sexual content and language.other characters are Quatre,and Yusuke
1. the new girl

(A/N all the girls are 17 and the boys are 18... I only own Fernanda  
  
Susan: chocolate brown, almond-shaped eyes, long midnight black hair with blue streaks, and a slim, creamy complexion  
  
Fernanda: big, honey brown eyes, medium, wavy black hair with gold streaks, and an athletic tan complexion  
  
Alicia: deep dark brown eyes, short, wavy raven black hair and a tall, milky complexion)  
  
On with the story  
  
The horror all started when my friends and I started our jobs as lifeguards 1 year ago...  
  
"Hey Fernanda!" Susan waved as I entered the gate to the pool."Hi Susan"I waved back as I catched up to her as she entered the conference room where we had our meetings. Every one from last year was there; Darien, Quatre, Alicia, and Yusuke. But there was a new face ,vaguely familiar face. She was a petite but pretty girl. She had long, shiny, strawberry blond hair, and sky blue eyes. Alicia introduced her to the group ...her name was Serena.  
  
*************************  
  
It was 9 p.m., almost closing time for the pool. After all the swimmers left, we stayed  
  
and chilled at the pool. I was with my boyfriend Darien, Susan with Quatre, and Alicia with Yusuke. But Serena was all-alone. She was trying to flirt with Darien but, he didn't give in. later, he asked me if he could talk to me in the locker room and I went with him.   
  
"Have you noticed something weird about Serena?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"I could see a sort of evil look on her face when she looked at me... like if she was plotting against someone here"  
  
"Well, I did get a strange vibe from her earlier."  
  
"Could she be here because of what happened last year?"  
  
"I don't know ...wait a sec-... she did look familiar somehow but I don't know from where."  
  
"That's what I keep thinking."  
  
" When Seiya was alive ,did he introduce us to her?"  
  
" Nobody from last year remembers... anything"  
  
" oh right , because of what happened to all of us"  
  
I took hold of Darien's hand and followed him back to the pool.  
  
well that's the chapter peeps .Chapter 2 is coming up. Please send all of your reviews and comments flames are accepted .*-^ ( I hope I don't get any) Anyways ...JaNe! 


	2. what happened last year

(A/N all the girls are 17 and the boys are 18... I only own Fernanda  
  
Susan: chocolate brown, almond-shaped eyes, long midnight black hair with blue streaks, and a slim, creamy complexion  
  
Fernanda: big, honey brown eyes, medium, wavy black hair with gold streaks, and an athletic tan complexion  
  
Alicia: deep dark brown eyes, short, wavy raven black hair and a tall, milky complexion)  
  
On with the story  
  
The horror all started when my friends and I started our jobs as lifeguards 1 year ago...  
  
"Hey Fernanda!" Susan waved as I entered the gate to the pool."Hi Susan"I waved back as I catched up to her as she entered the conference room where we had our meetings. Every one from last year was there; Darien, Quatre, Alicia, and Yusuke. But there was a new face ,vaguely familiar face. She was a petite but pretty girl. She had long, shiny, strawberry blond hair, and sky blue eyes. Alicia introduced her to the group ...her name was Serena.  
  
*************************  
  
It was 9 p.m., almost closing time for the pool. After all the swimmers left, we stayed  
  
and chilled at the pool. I was with my boyfriend Darien, Susan with Quatre, and Alicia with Yusuke. But Serena was all-alone. She was trying to flirt with Darien but, he didn't give in. later, he asked me if he could talk to me in the locker room and I went with him.   
  
"Have you noticed something weird about Serena?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"I could see a sort of evil look on her face when she looked at me... like if she was plotting against someone here"  
  
"Well, I did get a strange vibe from her earlier."  
  
"Could she be here because of what happened last year?"  
  
"I don't know ...wait a sec-... she did look familiar somehow but I don't know from where."  
  
"That's what I keep thinking."  
  
" When Seiya was alive ,did he introduce us to her?"  
  
" Nobody from last year remembers... anything"  
  
" oh right , because of what happened to all of us"  
  
I took hold of Darien's hand and followed him back to the pool.  
  
well that's the chapter peeps .Chapter 2 is coming up. Please send all of your reviews and comments flames are accepted .*-^ ( I hope I don't get any) Anyways ...JaNe! 


End file.
